Attack on Mobile Suit Titan-Fall
by Gonzalouch Ikari
Summary: La humanidad ha logrado colonizar el espacio gracias al gran avance tecnológico. Nuevas máquinas se inventan para arraigarse en la vida, como los mechas llamados Titanes. Sin embargo, problemas de administración, personalismos, deseos de venganza y poder llevan a La Frontera a una sangrienta Guerra Civil entre la compañía mas poderosa, el IMC, contra el PDT y su brazo armado.
1. Prólogo

La humanidad desde el siglo XXI consiguió un avance científico gigantesco. Por citar algunos de ellos, el desarrollo de la Inteligencia Artificial. La Tierra fue unificada en una sola gran nación, dónde la economía globalizada triunfó sobre los nacionalismos y regionalismos. En este mundo las grandes compañías eran las que gobernaban en la práctica. Tras esto, la especie humana empezó la colonización del espacio. Empezó con bases en la Luna, asteroides y estaciones espaciales, para luego pasar a colonizar otros mundos y lunas de más allá. Sin embargo, siempre hubo una limitante: la velocidad de la luz. La expansión de la humanidad siempre estuvo restringida por la velocidad de sus naves, y aunque cada vez eran mas rápidas, las grandes distancias entre los cuerpos, algo que no mucha gente tiene en consideración, obstaculizaban y ralentizarían en un futuro la colonización, especialmente cuando saliesen del Sistema Solar.

Todo esto cambió con el inventó científico que abriría un antes y un después: el motor hiperespacial. Mediante las teorías de Einstein, pudieron manipular la red espacio-tiempo y abrir auténticos pasajes a diversos puntos de la galaxia y viajar casi instantáneamente sin superar la velocidad de la luz. Para una prueba sencilla, se envió una sonda a la estrella más cercana: Alpha Centauro. La prueba fue un éxito. Lo único que no pudieron hacer del todo fue mantener una comunicación constante con este: las ondas de comunicación solo llegaban casi instantáneamente mientras el paso espacio-temporal estuviese abierto. Cuando no lo estaba, la transmisión debía hacer el camino "a pie", y como mantener abierto el portal podía ser peligroso, allí las distancias entre cuerpos tenían peso.

Pero eso poco importaba para ellos. Por fin podían colonizar lugares remotos de la galaxia. En paralelo, un ambicioso proyecto astronómico fue puesto en marcha. Una serie de radiotelescopios fueron lanzados al espacio. Estos fueron los radiotelescopios más potentes que existían. Eran tan potentes que eran capaces de analizar la atmósfera y la superficie de un planeta extrasolar y así, averiguar sus condiciones. Este terminó siendo el complemento perfecto para el proyecto, pues ahora podrían analizar a dónde ir mucho más fácilmente.

Se analizaron varios sectores de la galaxia. Así se consiguieron distintos lugares del espacio que tenían uno o varios sistemas colonizables. Así se fueron encontrando zonas que tenían algún motivo en particular para ser explotado de alguna manera. Uno de estos, el más lejano, fue llamado "La Frontera". Esta región se destacaba por la gran cantidad de materias primas y otros recursos exóticos. Empezaron a enviar colonos a estos distintos puntos. En La Frontera se desarrollaron muchas industrias y compañías encargadas de explotar tales materias primas, a la par se creaba una cada vez mas compleja sociedad.

Una de tales industrias fue Hammond Engineering. En aquel entonces, se puso en funcionamiento una serie de máquinas antropomorfas gigantes que podían ser tripulados por un piloto que eran llamados "Titanes".

En principio su impacto fue mínimo. Sin embargo, fue Hammond Engineering quien vio el potencial de esta máquina. Así empezó un plan que la llevaría a convertirse en la compañía más poderosa de La Frontera y una de las más del Dominio Humano.

En primera, se hizo con los yacimientos de los recursos necesarios para construir tales máquinas, con la ayuda de unas innovadoras tecnologías de prospección planetaria, que también contribuyeron a un gran desarrollo cartográfico de los mundos, ayudando a su poblamiento. Luego empezó a usar a los Titanes en la extracción, buscando hacerle competencia a las demás compañías. En paralelo seguían llegando más inmigrantes, los cuales buscó atraer con grandes campañas publicitarias, aprovechando como imán a estas máquinas, que aún en aquel entonces pocas personas veían con buenos ojos su futuro. Esto cambió gracias a tales campañas publicitarias, que tuvieron dos efectos: primero, la llegada de más trabajadores, quienes ayudaron a la expansión de la compañía, y segundo, hacer que los Titanes empezaran a ganar popularidad entre la gente, no solo en La Frontera, sino también en otros lugares de la galaxia habitados. Por otra parte, los nuevos colonos necesitaban establecerse en nuevos mundos, por lo que las bases de datos cartográfias de la compañía obtenidas por su tecnología, fueron de gran ayuda, aumentando todavía más el prestigio de la compañía. Todo esto provocó un explosivo crecimiento de la misma. Finalmente, a medida que crecía, durante un siglo, fue haciéndose con el control de distintas compañías clave para La Frontera, y finalmente dar el golpe final: comprar la compañía que fabricaba los Titanes, que para en aquel entonces se habían convertido en un objeto cotidiano y prácticamente imprescindible en muchas esferas, transformándose así en la Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC), la más poderosa compañía de La Frontera. Para este punto, ya había conseguido mucho peso en el Dominio Humano, y poseía gran cantidad de accionistas y clientes en otros sectores, especialmente en la Tierra.

Controlando las principales rutas comerciales, yacimientos de recursos, y productos de consumo, y siendo una compañía de mucho peso, el IMC buscaría seguir maximizando sus beneficios, solo que ahora aprovechando todo el poder conseguido. Y como tal, no sería extraño que algunas personas empezaran a replicar a tales sucesos de la misma manera.

En aquel entonces, apareció la figura de un líder llamado Zeon Zum Deikun. Este personaje empezó a expandir su ideología por toda La Frontera, la cual planteaba distintas ideas. Una de ellas propugnaba la independencia económica de La Frontera del control de las grandes corporaciones, especialmente del IMC, la cual, según él, había traicionado a los habitantes de esta zona y se habían vendido a los "Grandes Señores de la Tierra". Relacionado con eso, planteaba que los habitantes de la Tierra habían olvidado a los colonos, y solo se preocupaba de sus propios intereses, por lo que un separatismo total estaba más que justificado (nota: cada zona, incluyendo La Frontera, poseía un gobierno autónomo. Para Zeon, el problema eran las Grandes Compañías, pues ellas serían las responsables de imponer a la Tierra sobre los territorios de recién colonizados). Por otro lado, apoyado por el Dr Grisha Jaeger, apoyaba la teoría de los Newtype, seres humanos evolucionados producto de las necesidades de vivir en el espacio, obteniendo así habilidades y características diferentes a los seres humanos "corrientes". Esto lo llevó a plantear una teoría más radical: el futuro del ser humano estaba en el espacio. El ser humano debía abandonar la Tierra, que era casi sagrada, y que estaba casi irreconocible con todas las intervenciones humanas realizadas en ella.

Estas, entre otras ideas más, encontraron el apoyo de Degwin Sodo Zabi y su familia. Estos eran una rica familia, cuya fortuna venía tanto de negocios honestos como también de negocios tránsfugos, especialmente la piratería, el contrabando y otros. Ellos ayudaron crear una organización llamada Pacto de Defensa Territorial (PDT), como una forma de oponer resistencia contra el IMC. Bajo el mando de Zeon, iniciaron una serie de marchas, protestas actos de sabotaje y propaganda contra el control de esta compañía, mientras que en paralelo los Zabi usaban sus influencias para crear un brazo armado conocido como La Milicia. Este era la unión heterogénea de colonos con experiencia en combate, bandidos, mercenarios y piratas sin una autoridad central clara, pues muchos se unían solo por el odio contra el poder del IMC, y solo unos cuantos respondían al nombre de Zeon o Zabi. En general, son solo personas que se levantan en armas cuando la situación lo requiere.

Aunque al principio el rol del brazo armado era mínimo, con la muerte de Zeon Zum Deikun y la elección de Degwin como su sucesor cambiaron las tornas. A partir de ese momento, los movimientos militares llevados a cabo por La Milicia fueron prioridad para el PDT, iniciando una respuesta mucho mas contundente por parte del IMC. Aunque al principio los subestimaron, La Milicia terminó por demostrar tener los recursos suficientes para enfrentarse a tan gran compañía.Y claro, el PDT, especialmente por parte del hijo de Degwin, Gihren Zabi, empezaron una campaña propagandística con el fin de persuadir que ellos luchaban por los colonos que ellos dicen representar y proteger, pero no todos piensan así. Así fue como comenzó La Guerra Civil de La Frontera.

* * *

_Buenas a todos. Por ahora este es solo un prólogo, para que entiendan el contexto en que se desenvuelve la historia y todo lo que ocurrió antes. "Oficialmente" este es un crossover entre el videojuego Titanfall y el animanga Shingeki no Kyojin. Sin embargo por, o limitaciones de Fanfiction, o por inexperiencia mía, no se puede agregar la tercera historia: Mobile Suit Gundam de 1979, uno de mis animes favoritos. Pasen y diviertanse._


	2. No existe la guerra Limpia

**No existe la Guerra Limpia**

Nuestra historia comienza en el Sistema María, un sector de La Frontera neutral, pero que debido a su posición, está bajo la influencia del PDT. En teoría, lo único que hacía era asistir a los heridos de combate de La Milicia, apoyados por el Tratado de Kalgan, una suerte de versión espacial del Tratado de Ginebra, obsoleto en aquel entonces. En general, se hacía por buena voluntad de la gente, porque la gran mayoría rechazaba a La Milicia y la guerra, aunque había alguno que otro que sentía las ganas de ir a luchar.

Eso nos lleva al planeta Shingashima, un planeta construido con edificios un tanto retro, y no tan sofisticados como lo son los de Démeter o lo que queda de Kalgan, por ejemplo. Ese espíritu retro no solo estaba en su estética, sino también en su forma de vida: son los pocos que comen vegetales nativos del planeta y recurren poco a los que son de origen terrestre, que aparte, están genéticamente modificados. Aquí, en los bosques en las afueras de una ciudad, está el joven de 10 años Eren Jaeger. Es el hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger. Junto a él se encontraba su amiga Mikasa Ackerman. Ella encuentra a Eren tendido bajo un árbol durmiendo, y a su vez llorando. Preocupada , lo despierta diciendo:

-Eren, ¿Estás bien?

El joven se despertó abriendo brúscamente ambos ojos. Entonces ve a Mikasa frente a él. Ella tiene el pelo liso, largo y negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. La piel blanca y usaba un largo vestido blanco y encima usaba un chaleco rosado. Llevaba en un brazo un canasto en el que tenía unas frutas nativas del planeta. Eren entonces le respondió:

-Si, estoy bien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

El joven se llevó la mano a los ojos y notó que caían lágrimas de ellos. Se sorprendió y no se lo ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

-Perdón, es que dormí muy profundamente, pero no sé qué soñé.

Mikasa dio por hecho que Eren, o no quería decirlo, o no sabía. De cualquier forma, le dijo:

-Entonces volvamos a casa.

Eren entonces tomó su canasto más vacío que el de Mikasa y siguió a su amiga de vuelta a su hogar. Salieron de la planicie dónde estaban y entraron al camino que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad. Por allí pasaban pocos vehículos terrestres, por lo que eran bastante seguro caminar por allí. La ciudad, por su parte, como se dijo antes, tenía un estilo retro. No era acero y vidrio de colores grises y desabridos y formas muy definidas, sino que tenían formas más orgánicas y colores más llamativos. Esto se notaba en ese momento en que Eren y Mikasa caminaban con ella al frente.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad. El cambio entre esta y el ambiente natural de afuera era un tanto brusco, por lo que no se dieron cuenta realmente del paso de uno a otro.

Cuando entraban, vieron a unos soldados de la Milicia sentados en un bar. Entre ellos estaba un viejo amigo llamado Hannes, el cual se acercó a ellos cuando pasaron por allí. Eren automáticamente notó que se le habían pasado las copas, pero no se lo hizo notar. En cambio, Hannes si le dio la oportunidad:

Hola Eren, Mikasa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué vienes llorando?

-¿Por qué debería estar llo…? Hannes, apestas a alcohol.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tenemos que proteger las entradas, gracias al convenio secreto entre el gobierno y La Milicia, y como pasa mucho tiempo, el hambre y la sed se apoderan de uno rápidamente. Lo bueno es que el alochol hecho con frutas nativas es muy bueno.

-¿Y cómo esperas actuar bien cuando aparezcan ellos?

-¿Ellos, quiénes?

-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¡Cuando el IMC venga por nosotros y ataque esta ciudad!

Hannes se quedó mirándolo, pero sus dos compañeros, que seguían sentados en unoa asientos fuera del bar, se echaron a reir:

-¿El IMC atacar esta ciudad? No jodas jovencito. Esta ciudad es neutral y supuestamente ayuda a los de la Milicia por cuestiones humanitarias. El IMC nunca rompería el tratado de Kalgan.

-¡Mentira! Mi padre me lo ha explicado. El IMC es capaz de pasarse por los huevos la moral si es necesario. ¿No qué por eso se volvieron milicianos?

Hannes, notando la situación, lo calmó:

-Calma Eren, relájate. No pretendo contradecir a tu padre, quién salvó esa ciudad y además, tuvo contacto cercano con los grandes círculos políticos. Sin embargo, no creo que ataquen. Ha habido un gran desgaste entre ambos ejércitos que sus ofensivas se han frenado bastante. Se han convertido en simples escaramuzas en puestos avanzados militares, no en ciudades, menos neutrales.

-O sea, ¿¡No están preparados en caso de ataque!?

-Nop.

-¿¡Y cómo es que decidieron volverse milicianos!?

-Hay otro motivo para actuar así en una ciudad neutral. Un ejército muy activo es mal agüero para los civiles, así que tenemos que actuar con normalidad. Solo la Legión de Reconocimiento sale a combatir, pero eso ya es conocido en toda La Frontera.

Uno de sus compañeros intervino:

-Si, esos bobos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¿Cómo se les ocurre escapar de una ciudad neutral, segura, a morir? O peor, ¿salir a buscar al enemigo cuando este no quiere atacar? Aquí estamos muy cómodos, con comida, abrigo, camas, en fin. Y mientras podamos vivir bien, todo estará bien.

Eren respondió:

-Pero esa forma de vida no es distinta a la del ganado.

Mikasa, notando que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte, tomó a su amigo y se alejaron, mientras los soldados se quedaban mirándolos, mientras comentaban:

-Qué mequetrefe más raro.

Avanzaron esta vez por la vereda hacia su casa, pues ahora los automóviles eran más frecuentes, mas todavía ahora que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad. En un momento vieron una nave pasar pr sobre la ciudad. Era de transporte y en la cara que miraba el suelo se podía el símbolo al cual pertenecía: un escudo y sobre ella, dos alas sobrepuestas, una azul y otra blanco. Era la Legión de Reconocimiento, una de las divisiones de La Milicia, y aparentemente volvía de una misión. Eren, que sentía admiración por ellos, tomó a Mikasa y la llevó corriendo hacia un lugar donde tendrían que pasar para llegar al Cuartel General.

Cuando llegaron a la avenida, ya había mucha gente congregada. En general, o eran seguidores del PDT, o eran curiosos que querían saber las últimas novedades procedentes de la guerra de primera mano. Se colocaron en una posición que les permitiera ver, pues al tener 10 años, la gente mayor les taba la vista. La nave ya había aterrizado y ya debía acercarse el convoy que debía llevar a los soldados. Finalmente empezaron a ver un grupo de camiones y vehículos acercarse. Eren se impacientó por verlos, y Mikasa observaba indiferente. Cuando llegaron a donde ellos estaban, la emoción en buen sentido dio paso a la impresión en mal sentido.

Los camiones venían con su parte de atrás al descubierto, y lo que habia dentro estaba a la vista del público. Los soldados venían con los cascos en sus manos, y muchos tenían los visores rotos. Llevaban vendados la cara, los brazos o alguna extremidad. Uno había perdido una pierna. Y todos venían con una cara de decepción muy profunda. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una mujer ya de edad se puso en frente del camión que iba a la cabeza. Como iban a paso lento, alcanzaron a frenar sin problemas. La mujer preguntaba:

-¿Moisés? ¿Dónde está mi Moisés? ¿Moisés?

El copiloto del camión delantero se bajó y se acercó a la mujer, quién le preguntó:

-Mi hijo Moisés salió con ustedes. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

El soldado, que intentaba mantener la frialdad, dijo:

-Está buscando a Moises. Tráiganlo.

Otro soldado apareció desde atrás y llevaba algo en brazos. Ese algo iba envuelto en un paño blanco sucio. Se lo pasaron a la mujer, quién temblorosa lo abrió lentamente. Y allí lo vio: era un brazo, uno que reconoció inmediatamente, pues llevaba el reloj que usaba Moisés, su hijo. Ella con una cara de dolor, le preguntó:

-¿Mi hijo fue útil? ¿Los ayudó? ¿Ayudó en algo a liberarnos del IMC?

Fue como si hubieran dado en el punto débil al copiloto, pues la frialdad cambió a una cara emocionada. Lo que dijo fue:

-S…si…-. Pero se interrumpió. Si había algo de frialdad, esta desapareció completamente para dar paso a una cara al borde del llanto, mientras gritaba:

-¡No! Lo siento. Su muerte fue en vano ¡No hemos hechos progresos! ¡Hemos perdido cientos de hombres y no hemos podido romper la posiciones del enemigo!

Si alguien hubiese soltado un alfiler, se habría escuchado perfectamente. El público quedó en silencio total. Solo fue interrumpido cuando la mujer empezó llorar y se retiraba hacia multitud, para permitir que el convoy siguiera avanzando. Cuando este se empezó a alejar, la gente volvió a hablar. Un hombre que estaba cerca de donde estaba Eren, comentaba:

-¿Y seguimos ayudando con nuestros recursos a esa gente que solo va a morir? Es como si ayudáramos gratuitamente al IMC.

Eren que escuchó eso, se enfadó y le arrojó una de las frutas que tenía, que era dura, a la cabeza del señor. Al impactar,el hombre empezó a reclamar, pero Mikasa reaccionó antes, agarró a Eren y se llevó a cuestas de allí, para luego arrojarlo contra una pared, como forma de recriminarle su actitud. Aunque no lo aparentaba, Mikasa tenía una gran habilidad física. Eren, que había quedado magullado por el golpe y la caída, y cuyas frutas se habían desparramado por el suelo, le dijo:

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Mikasa? Ahora la fruta está esparcida por todas partes.

Mikasa, que parecía no escucharle, le dijo:

-Tu tienes intenciones de entrar en La Milicia. ¿No haz cambiado de idea, cierto?

Eren tampoco la escuchó, y solo se dedicó a recoger las frutas.

Tras recogerlas todas, ambos siguieron camino a su casa, y en silencio. A diferencia de los edificios medianamente altos del centro de la ciudad, ellos vivían en un suburbio bien cuidado al otro lado de dónde crecían las frutas que buscaban. Al llegar, entraron con la ayuda de la llave electrónica que tenían y Eren saludó diciendo:

-Ya llegamos.

Los padres de Eren estaban en ese momento en la cocina. Su madre, Carla, cocinaba y su padre estaba en la mesa de la misma, en un ordenador, aparentemente ordenando y traspasando archivos a su USB. Colocaron los canastos con fruta en la mesa cerca de su madre, para luego sentarse en esta. Su madre les trajo unos platos con comida para que repusieran fuerzas, pues ella sabía que preferían caminar a usar transporte. Luego les preguntó:

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Eren respondió:

-Bien. Nos encontramos con algunos amigos y cosas durante el trayecto, pero bien.

Mikasa dijo:

-Eren quiere entrar a La Milicia.

El padre Eren, el doctor Grisha, estaba cerrando su ordenador portátil y lo hizo con fuerza. A la madre de Eren se le cayó la fruta que estaba limpiando y Eren dejó caer su pan y mirar fijamente a Mikasa con una cara de sorpresa y enojo, para decirle:

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Se supone que era un secreto!

La mirada de la madre de Eren era muy similar:

-¡Eren! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de personas que mueren en esta guerra!?

-Lo se muy bien, madre.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres unirte a ellos?

-Porque quiero ayudar de alguna manera allá afuera y no estar aquí encerrado en esta burbuja sin hacer nada.

No era secreto para nadie que Eren rechazaba en su interior la forma de ser de este planeta. Aquí llegaron grupos de personas que tenían una forma de vida mas "independiente", en el sentido de cultivar y buscar tus propios recursos, y no depender de las grandes compañías. Si bien antes de iniciar la colonización del espacio muchos de ellos ya se habían reducido, los que quedaron se escondieron y vivieron así secretamente, y cuando se vino el boom de los viajes, muchos de ellos emigraron a este mundo, entre otras cosas, porque tenía vegetales naturales que se podían consumir. Además, como era de esperarse, muchos de ellos estaban en contra del uso de plantas terrestres en otros mundos y los transgénicos.

Para Eren, esa forma de vida era una vida egoísta, aislada de todo en una burbuja. O como decían algunos burlescamente,"una vida autista, encerrada en su mundo feliz, y sin querer ningún contacto con el exterior".

En medio de la discusión, el doctor Grisha la interrumpió y dijo:

-Bueno, la nave está por llegar. Debo irme.

Su esposa le dijo:

-Espera cariño, haz que Eren entre razón.

-Carla, cuando alguien tiene sus objetivos bien claros, no hay algo que puedas hacer para cambiarlos-. Y luego miró a Eren y le dijo:

-Eren, ¿te acuerdas de la habitación del sótano que ha estado siempre encerrada? -Sacó una llave análoga del cuello y le dijo:

-Pues te lo enseñaré.

Sin decir mas, abrió la puerta y se fue. El resto de la familia salió a despedirlo. Subió a un taxi y se fue al puerto estelar.

Cuando desapareció de la vista, la madre de Eren le dijo:

-Lo repito, no te unirás a La Milicia. Solo un tonto se uniría a ellos.

Eren la miró con profundo desprecio y le dijo:

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues para mí es mas tonto quedarse encerrados solo por una egoísta visión de la vida, mientras allá afuera el resto de la humanidad está sufriendo o mejor, está haciendo importantes avances para ayudarse!- y sin decir más, se retiró corriendo.

Carle trató de detenerlo, pero no le escuchó y se fue. Entonces se dirigió a Mikasa y le dijo:

-Mikasa, él tiene una tendencia a meterse en problema. Ayúdense mutuamente en caso de ser necesario.

-Lo haré.

La joven salió corriendo detrás de Eren antes de que le pasara algo grave. Si lo conocía bien, sabía que iría a ver a su mejor amigo, alguien que compartiese su forma de pensar en esta ciudad. Iba ir a ver a Armin Arlert.

Cuando pasaban por unos callejones que iban al centro de la ciudad, Eren escuchó unos ruidos como de una discusión y forcejeos, así que fue a ver. Allí estaba Armin, siendo acosado por unos matones. Uno de ellos lo tenía agarrado de la ropa y lo había arrinconado contra la pared, mientras le decía:

-¿Qué te pasa? Si no te gusta que te golpeen, pues defiéndete.

-No, no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel.

-¿¡Qué haz dicho!?

-¡Sabes que es cierto!Por eso me golpeas sin ni siquiera buscar una respuesta, ya sea porque no tienes, o porque no puedes crearla. ¡Solo me estás dando la razón!

-¡Cierra el hocico!

Y en el momento en que iban darle un gran golpe, Eren gritó para que se detuvieran y corrió a socorrer a Armin. Los matones se dieron vuelta, se rieron al ver a Eren, y se prepararon para darle una tunda. Pero en ese mismo instante, detrás de él, apareció Mikasa, quien ya era conocida por ser una gran luchadora. Al verla, se acobardaron completamente, soltaron a Armin y se alejaron corriendo. Eren se acercó a su amigo, le ofreció el brazo para levantarse del suelo, mientras comentaba:

-Vaya, parece que se asustaron al verme.

-De hecho, creo que asustaron al ver a Mikasa.

Eren miró detrás suyo y vio a su amiga. Armin, por su parte, medio orgulloso, rechazó la ayuda de su amigo, diciendo:

-Puedo levantarme solo.

Se pudo poner de pie, y juntos salieron a caminar hasta llegar a una plaza. Era un lugar con un pequeño lago artificial y unos muy bonitos puentes, y zonas de pasto muy bien cuidadas. Allí se sentaron a mirar el paisaje a conversar. Armin les comenzó a decir que a esos matones les había dicho que debían ir afuera, a luchar contra el IMC. Que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada es una pérdida de tiempo, pues el IMC pronto llegaría. Y de allí pasó a decir que estaba contrario a la forma de vida que llevaban aquí.

-Y entonces, me amenazaron, yo les repliqué y luego llegaron ustedes.

Eren le contestó:

-Que gracia. Y luego se hacen los pacifistas amantes de la armonía y la naturaleza.

-Me acuerdo de un diario escrito por un ancestro muy antiguo. Viene de principios del siglo XXI, antes del periodo espacial. En ella cuenta cómo era este movimiento en aquel entonces.

-Interesante. Cuenta.

-Bueno, en ese periodo, eran parte de un muy heterogéneo grupo llamado "New Age". Criticaban a las grandes compañías de la época, de alimentos, las farmacéuticas, los bancos, e incluso los alimentos transgénicos.

-Espera. ¿Cómo es eso último?

-Creían que los transgénicos eran nocivos para la salud, que privatizarían la alimentación mundial, y buscaban su prohibición.

-Eso no ha cambiado mucho, salvo por el nivel de importancia. Aquí los rechazan, pero permiten su cultivo en mundos ajenos. El que intente prohibirlos ahora será considerado imbécil sin remedio. Los transgénicos se han vuelto imprescindibles en la expansión espacial. Han sido el secreto del éxito para colonizar mundos a veces muy diferentes a la tierra y que normalmente sería dificil cultivar allí y por tanto, su poblamiento.

-Ya que lo mencionas, también menciona algo llamado "cultivo ecológico".

-Que nombre tan estúpido y contradictorio. La agricultura implica alteración del suelo, del medio ambiente. Si quieren ser consecuentes, deberían volver a sacar los frutos de la naturaleza directa, con todo lo que eso significa.

-Leyendo eso, creo que esa gente confundía agricultura ecológica con reducir al mínimo el impacto sobre el medio o el bien cuidado del suelo.

-Pero eso es algo que ha existido desde periodos antiquísimos, casi desde el nacimiento de la civilización. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Promovían volver a comer alimentos crudos?

-Pues…

-Mejor no me digas. Cuenta otra cosa.

-Bueno. También contaba que estaban en contra de las grandes industrializaciones y tecnologías que habían en aquel entonces, pues según ellos deshumanizaban el hombre.

-¿Ah si? ¿Menciona un ejemplo?

-Si. Por ejemplo los grandes medios de comunicación globalizada, como la antigua Internet, o las redes sociales. Algunos decían que desconectaban al hombre de sus cercanos y se preocupaban mas por lo que ocurría al otro lado de la pantalla que en la vida real.

-Me parece haber escuchado eso. En un antiguo libro escrito por el filósofo y sociólogo Wilhem Faust, había dicho que los detractores de las grandes comunicaciones como la Internet, "eran unos platónicos que se habían quedado pegado en el mundo de las ideas, y se olvidaron de la realidad".

"Según él, es en esa comunicación globalizada el secreto del futuro de la humanidad. Decía que el ser humano, hasta ese entonces encerrado en lo que veía o escuchaba en directo, y muy vagamente a larga distancia como el teléfono, la radio o la televisión, vivía creciendo en su propio ambiente, provocando que cuando aparecía otro, el fenómeno llamado discriminación aparecían como método de supervivencia. El uso de comunicaciones globalizadas terminaría por destruir esas barreras dentro del territorio dónde vivía esa persona, pudiendo abrirse más fácilmente a nuevas experiencias y culturas diferentes a la suya mas fácilmente. Con el paso del tiempo, eso traería como efecto que la gente bajara sus niveles de discriminación, hasta conseguir aceptar a personas ajenas en la realidad, solo por su experiencia globalizada".

Armin agregó:

-El origen de la cultura global. El principio de la Unificación Mundial. Ya no habrían barreras ni administrativas ni culturales. Ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en la hsistoria de la humanidad, al menos según yo.

-Algo que mencionabas respecto a la tecnología. Oh si, esa tecnología que terminaron usando para sobrevivir y luego huir a un lugar dónde poder vivir más tranquilamente. Que hipócritas.

-Yo creo que más que hipocresía, demuestra otra cosa. Aún hasta para los más escépticos, el uso de la tecnología termina por imponerse en la cotidianidad de la gente. Porque claro, cosas como la rueda, las herramientas de metales, la grúa, entre otras eran los grandes avances tecnológicos de la época. Es solo que siempre van a ver personas así, pero ya sabes, el tiempo siempre da la razón.

-Sea como sea, no entiendo cómo pudieron haberte golpeado y mirado en menos solo por decir que deberíamos ir a luchar.

-Eso es porque durante las últimas décadas hemos vivido en paz en este planeta. Es el paraíso para las muchas personas que pensaban tal y como te expliqué antes. La gente tiene mucho cuidado de evitar que el exterior moleste aquí y destruya tal paraíso. La gente misma se ha autoimpuesto y a los otros el suprimir cualquier interés en los asuntos del exterior.

-La gente la ha cagado. Así de simple.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿habrá otro motivo?

-Nosotros somos los que arriesgamos las vidas. Sea como sea, es nuestro asunto.

Mikasa, quién había estado callada todo este tiempo, dijo:

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Olvídalo. No vas a ir.

Eren le contestó:

-Eso me recuerda. ¿Cómo pudiste delatarme a mis padres, si era un secreto?

-Nunca dije que fuera a colaborar.

Armin preguntó a Eren:

-¿Y… qué tal fue?

-Bueno, digamos que la idea no les alegró.

-No es extraño. Realmente siento curiosidad también por los que piensan que siempre viviremos tranquilos y autosuficientes aquí, pero eso no significa que en el futuro no sea así, aparte…

No termino la frase, porque justo en ese momento un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, conmocionándolos. Tras el impacto, los tres miraron hacia el cielo, dónde parecía venir, y allí lo vieron.

Un gran crucero espacial había aparecido sobre la ciudad. Era un crucero que Eren y Armin reconocieron inmediatamente: un crucero clase Korell, una de los modelos más recientes del IMC, cuyo logo estaba impreso en su costado. Los tres amigos, junto con todas las personas que estaban en la ciudad miraban pasmados y completamente aterrorizados la nave, pues sabían lo que significaba: el IMC había llevado la guerra al sistema, y se preparaba para atacar.

La impresión no se quitaba de la gente cuando un cañón de gran calibre de plasma se asomó por la parte posterior de la nave. Disparó sobre un sector de la ciudad, provocando una gran explosión. Esta lanzó por los aires muchos escombros, que consistían en grandes trozos de metal ardiendo, cayendo sobre las partes no afectadas por la explosión, vidrio roto volando como balas por todas partes, mientras la gente se cubría, gritaba, salia corriendo, en fin, perdía el control en pocas palabras.

El impacto de la explosión había derribado a Eren, que había estado de pie. Armin, por su parte, seguía en el suelo, apuntando con su mano derecha asustado hacia la nave. Desde donde estaba antes el cañón, ahora habían Titanes armados cayendo a tierra y preparándose para ponerse a actuar. La poca gente que todavía estaba en shock reaccionó y empezó a huir. Eren, por su parte, en lugar de huir en dirección opuesta, corrió hacia su casa, la cual estaba cerca de donde había sido la explosión. Mikasa lo siguió. Armin trató de detenerlos, pero era presa del pánico, y notó que tiritaba producto de eso. Avergonzado, trató de controlarse.

Eren por su parte, siguió corriendo, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona de desembarco. A medida que avanzaba, podía ver los resultados del ataque. Gente muerta o herida por los escombros y la explosión, como un hombre partido por la mitad por un trozo de metal ardiendo, o una pared que había caído sobre la parte superior de una persona, y los que parecían ser su esposa e hijos lloraban al lado de su cadáver. En tanto, todos los edificios tenían las ventanas rotas, algunas habían perdido el techo o alguna que otra zona estructural, y algunos sencillamente se habían destruido completamente. Además, empezó a notar disparos y unos pasos fuertes, lo que indicaba que los Titanes estaban cerca y (esperaba) que los disparos fuesen contra blancos de La Milicia y no contra la población Civil.

Finalmente logró llegar a la zona residencial donde estaba su casa, y allí contempló que se había visto en parte afectada seriamente por la explosión. Aún más desesperado, salió corriendo hacia su casa, ya casi sin aliento. Finalmente llega y sus temores se cumplieron: la casa se había derrumbado por el impacto. Eren corrió junto con Mikasa hasta las ruinas, viendo a su madre entre ellas. Pareciera que hubiera querido escapar, pero el derrumbe la pilló en la salida. Ambos se acercaron a ella y trataron de sacarla levantando un fierro que estaba encima de ella, este era muy pesado para poder hacerlo con facilidad.

Estaban en ello cuando desde el otro lado de las ruinas vieron acercarse a un Titán. No solo eso, este atacó una casa que estaba intacta, destruyéndola por completo. Peor, unas personas salieron corriendo de ellas, aparentemente un padre y su hija, y en cuanto el titán los vio, los acribilló sin piedad por la espalda.

Impactados por el nivel de crueldad que podían llegar a tener los hombres del IMC, se esforzaron todavía más en sacarla. Entonces su madre los dijo:

-Aunque me saquen, tengo la pierna fracturada. No podré moverme. Huyan de aquí rápido.

Eren, colorado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, así como unas discretas lágrimas que mostraban su desesperación, le respondió:

-¡No mamá! ¡No te dejaré! ¡Nos iremos juntos! ¡Yo te cargaré!

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO HACES LO QUE TE DIGO UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA!?

Mikasa empezó a ser vencida por el cansancio y la emoción. Carla siguió:

-Si no huyen el Titán nos matará a…

En eso, apareció Hannes desde atrás. Le pidieron que les ayudara, pero este dijo:

-No. Yo iré y destruiré al Titán, y los salvaré.

"Pagaré mi deuda con el doctor Jaeger", pensó.

Así empezó a usar su equipo de parkour para acercarse al titán rápidamente desde las paredes de las casas del lado derecho de la calle. El titán trató de dispararle con su arma, pero era muy rápido. Usó los misiles que tenía acoplado y disparó una ráfaga. Hannes, saltó de una casa a otra al otro lado de la calle, pero notó algo. La casa donde estaba antes aún estaba habitada. Al volver la cabeza a la derecha, para no perder la visión del titán, alcanzó a ver a una niña asomada por la ventana. Y en último momento, una mujer se acercó a ella, aparentemente para alejarla de la ventana. Y de allí no supo más. Los misiles impactaron sobre la casa dónde estaba ellos. Lo único que reconoció fue una explosión de un líquido color rojo sangre que salía desde la explosión.

La visión de eso lo dejó tan impactado que olvidó que estaba en el aire. Golpeó con fuerza la pared de la casa a la que iba, logrando a último momento sujetarse de una ventana con su mano izquierda. Quedó mirando al titán que empezó a dispararle con su arma principal. Instintivamente saltó de vuelta a las casas del lado derecho, y empezó a alejarse. No lo reconocía a la primera, pero se había asustado con el coloso de metal y trataba de salir corriendo, en parte condicionado por la visión que acababa de tener, por no decir el hecho que era la primera vez que veía uno tan cerca como enemigo serio, y no un simulador.

Regresó dónde estaban Eren y Mikasa aún tratando de sacar a Carla Jaeger. Tomó a la segunda, la agarró por debajo de su brazo derecho, tomó al primero y le puso sobre el hombro del brazo ocupado, y salió corriendo de allí. Todo esto ante los reclamos de Eren de que los soltara, de que debía salar a su madre. Mientras tanto Carla había empezado a llorar, y a sabiendas de que era su final, les gritó a su hijo biológico e hija adoptiva su último mensaje:

-Eren, Mikasa. ¡Sigan viviendo!

Eren seguía gritando que lo soltaran. No tardó el Titán en encontrar a la madre del joven. Eren por un momento pensó que tendría piedad con su madre, pero nunca se imaginó lo que haría. La sacó de las ruinas, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse. El titán la agarró con sus dos manos y la partió en dos con su fuerza. Una lluvia escarlata saltó de ellas, manchando profusamente al mecha. Luego, como si fuera basura, dejó caer las dos mitades del cuerpo al suelo, todo a vista y paciencia de Eren.

El joven miraba sin poder creerse lo que veía. Había entrado en shock, quedando mirando hacia atrás sin decir nada, sin moverse. Esto permitió a Hannes llevarlos lejos del lugar del impacto. Alrededor de ellos el caos se iba desatando lentamente. Los Titanes llevaban a cabo una un exterminio en toda regla. Por alguna razón, estaban matando a todos los civiles que veían. Era bastante conocido el hecho de que el IMC sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para aumentar su poder y ganancia, pero esto era demasiado. La Milicia estacionada en la ciudad trató en lo posible de ayudar, pero se habían relajado tanto que no lograron la exigencia necesaria para detenerlos. Aparte, a petición del alcalde, no habían muchos Titanes de La Milicia, por lo que poco pudieron hacer para enfrentarse a ellos, mientras la ciudad era ciudad era lentamente destruida por tanto disparo hecho por esos colosos de metal. Grandes columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo.

Hannes finalmente llegó a una zona segura que no había sido atacada, pero estaba abandonada porque sus habitantes ya habían evacuado. Aquí fue donde Eren reaccionó después de su shock. Empezó a reclamarle a su salvador que habrían podido salvar a su madre, que lo soltara, le tiraba improperios, etc. Hannes trató de aguantar, pero tras un fuerte codazo que Eren le pegó en su cabeza, este reaccionó lanzándolo lejos. Soltó a Mikasa par que fuera a atenderlo. Hannes no había podido verlo por su posición, pero ahora si podía: estaba llorando, pero tenía una gran rabia en su mirada. Hannes por su parte, se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

-No pudiste salvar a tu madre porque eres débil. Y yo…- Hannes se agachó para quedar al nivel de Eren y allí mostró su cara que estaba profundamente triste y con lágrimas cayéndole.

-¡NO PUDE SALVARLOS A TODOS PORQUE TUVE MIEDO!

Tras esto hechó a llorar desconsoladamente. Los dos jóvenes lo miraban sin saber qué hacer. El soldado continuó diciendo mientras lloraba:

-¡EREN, MIKASA, PERDÓNENME POR NO PODER HABERLA SALVADO! ¡No pudo saldar mi deuda con el Doctor Jaeger y ya no se si podré mirarle a los ojos!

La mención de su padre hizo reaccionar a ambos. El padre de Eren había viajado a otro mundo antes del ataque. ¿Había escapado o el IMC lo interceptó? ¿Se enteraría del ataque y cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enteraría de que su hijo biológico e hija adoptiva estaban vivos y su esposa muerta? Sea como sea, se dieron cuenta que tenían que huir. ¿Y qué pasaba en el resto del planeta? Hannes recibió una transmisión que le indicaba que el IMC estaba atacando varias ciudades del planeta, y estaban iniciando la evacuación total del mismo. Ante esto, le preguntó, tratando de disimular la voz quebrada:

-¿Pero y qué pasa con la flota del IMC estacionada en la órbita del planeta?

Le respondieron que la guarnición de la Milicia había ido a la órbita y había abierto una importante brecha para que las naves de evacuación civiles pudiesen escapar lo antes posible, pues no sabían cuanto aguantarían. Sin embargo, también le comentó que eran pocas las naves del IMC, razón por la cual una guarnición tan pequeña pudo hacer algo para abrir una brecha. Antes esta información, preguntó dónde estaba el punto de evacuación mas cercano a su posición. Respondió que estaba en el espaciopuerto Urobutcher, no lejos de allí. Con esta información partieron en camino lo más rápido que pudieron.

Ya era la tarde y el sol del sistema empezaba su recta final antes de esconderse, razón por la cual todo empezó a ponerse de tonos anaranjados, combinadose con el humo de la ciudad y los cada vez más lejanos disparos. Las casas pasaban a sus lados abandonadas, silenciosas, muertas. Durante el camino, notaron que algunas radios aún estaban encendidas, aparentemente por ocupantes que escaparon rápidamente sin preocuparse por apagarlas. Pareciera que todos escuchaban la misma estación, la que había puesto a reproducir una antigua canción. No alcanzaron a escuchar el principio, y partieron con un arpegio melancólico antes pasar a la parte cantada:

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,

and darker days are drawing near.

The winter winds will be much colder,

now you're not here.

I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky,

and one by one they disappear.

I wish that i was flying with them,

now you're not here.

Like the sun through the trees you came to love me,

like a leaf on a breeze you blew away...

Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way,

you always loved this time of year.

Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now

cause you're not here

cause you're not here

cause you're not here.

Finalmente se alejaron del lugar y la canción dejó de sonar. Sin embargo, era una canción que Eren conocía muy bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le hizo no solo mucho sentido, sino también le iba como anillo al dedo. Maldijo el haberla escuchado, porque no pudo quitársela de la cabeza y le recordaba continuamente la muerte de su madre. Por una vez hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Tras caminar como por 10 minutos, lograron llegar al Espaciopuerto. Estaba atestada de mucha gente. Sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de Hannes, consiguieron abrirse camino y subir a la nave. Se encontraron con Armin en el camino junto con su abuelo. Juntos subieron a la nave de transporte, aunque Armin y su abuelo se sentaron aparte de Eren y Mikasa, teniendo el penúltimo una mirada perdida con la cabeza abajo. Trató de distraerse de lo que acababa de vivir, pero miraba a todas partes y veía la misma cara, pero con distintos cuerpos: ojos abiertos impactados, o cerrados llorando, en silencio (a estos últimos los trataron de silenciar para evitar propagarlo), lamentando la muerte de un ser querido, el fin de toda una vida. Manos tiritando, tomándose la cabeza, gente paralizada por el miedo. Eran mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas, ancianos, gente bien vestida o con ropas modestas, algunos con mascotas como gatos y perros que también mostraban síntomas similares, aunque otros servían de consuelo para los más tristes.

Afuera el tumulto de gente se hacía más fuerte. Aun cuando quedaran transportes, las personas parecían desesperadas por tratar de huir lo antes posible. Los soldados de La Milicia y la Guardia del planeta trataban de controlarlos pero era inútil. Había gente que gritaba el poder subir, mujeres que pedían que subieran a sus hijos…

Finalmente la nave se encendió y partió rauda al espacio para escapar. El pasó por la atmósfera provocó se asustaron porque no habían ido más allá de la parte baja de la atmósfera. Finalmente todas las nubes empezaron a desaparecer y dejar paso a la negrura del espacio. Allí vieron algunas naves del PDT y a los lejos, unos cuantos chispazos. Pensaron que posiblemente eran combates del PDT contra el IMC. Eren por su parte, no lograba sacarse la canción de la cabeza. La idea de que ahora no tuviese un lugar para vivir, que su madre había muerto… peor, que ese mismo día había discutido con ella. Se lamentaba y se mortificaba a si mismo el haberse comportado de forma tan inmadura. Su madre había muerto sin poder disculparse ¿Por qué?

"Porque eres débil". Las palabras de Hannes resonaban en su cabeza.

"¿Acaso eso es lo que pasa? ¿Los fuertes siempre se impondrán a los débiles por la fuerza y harán con ellos lo que quieran? ¿y estos últimos no tendrán más opción que llorar? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si uno de los fuertes tuviera otros planes?"

Volvió a mirar a ambos y vio a la gente sufriendo también. ¿Qué pensaban? Un fragmento realmente dramático de la canción empezó a reproducirse en su cabeza:

"Nunca antes en la historia del mundo, una gran masa de hombres se había movido y sufrido juntos. Y no era una marcha disciplinada, era una estampida, sin orden y sin una meta, seis millones de personas desarmadas y sin provisiones, andando de cabeza".

Finalmente, no pudo más. Su mirada cambió repentinamente de una tristeza total, a un odio y desprecio profundos. Misma ira que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Miró fijamente hacia la ventana, que mostraba a lo lejos un combate. Se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió hacia ella, mientras decía:

-¡Los exterminaré!

Mikasa trató de detenerlo, y Armin trató de hacerlo también, pero Eren lo alejó con su brazo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la ventana y dijo:

-¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Hasta el último de ellos, los mataré!-mientras en su mente la canción terminaba con esta parte:

"Ese fue el inicio del derrumbe de la civilización. De la masacre de la humanidad".

* * *

_Este capítulo es un experimento en todo sentido. De hecho, lo hice antes de pensar seriamente en este proyecto, solo para poder ver cómo quedaría el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin adaptado al mundo de Titanfall, y para ver como estaba mi parte narrativa. Por eso es casi un calco del primer cap de la serie antes mencionada. No será así en un futuro. Prometo mas variedad en el futuro, en especial cuando los personajes de Titanfall y Mobile Suit Gundam entren en juego._

_Por cierto, la canción se llama "Forever Autumn", de Jeff Wayne. Les recomendaría tratar de imaginarse el ambiente en que estaba la ciudad en la parte en que se reproduce._


	3. En la punta de la pirámide

**En la punta de la pirámide**

El planeta Démeter estaba en camino a convertirse una gran metrópolis. Al estar en un sistema que está en la principal ruta que conecta La Frontera con el centro del Dominio Humano, era inevitable que se convirtiera en la capital de esta zona, con todo lo que ello implica. La urbanización se había masificado rápidamente, pero al ser un proceso reciente, aún había muchas zonas verdes. Un proceso contradictorio, si consideramos que su nombre viene de la diosa griega de la agricultura y la tierra verde y viva. Un potencial recordatorio de cómo los nombres van quedando pero su uso no.

En este planeta está el centro administrativo del IMC. Todas las ramas del IMC están distribuidas en distintos edificios, los cuales están conectados por sistemas de monoraíl privados. Entre ellos, estaba la oficina del considerado el hombre más poderoso de La Frontera, el presidente de la compañía, Paul Wolfgang. El poder de su compañía era tal, que había conseguido centralizar todo los grupos militares serios de las colonias, al negociar con sus gobernantes y así crear su propio brazo militar. Era un administrador que había conseguido llegar a lo mas alto, según él, "gracias a su esfuerzo". Lo que todos desconocían era mediante qué metodos había realizado tal esfuerzo. Aparte, para asegurarse de quedarse en su lugar, logró que todos sus compañeros llegaran a puestos altos y así tener un mejor control.

Estaba revisando unos informes de la producción de Titanes de ese mes, cuando entró un de tales amigos. De nombre Andrew Luck, "Lucky" para los amigos, era un cercano suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, y si había una persona que Paul confiaba plenamente era él. No sabía que hacía aqui, pero desde luego, no era algo cotidiano. Andrew le saludó:

-Paul, me alegro de verte.

-A mi también, Lucky, cuenta, ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Luck sacó un microusb que tenía y los colocó en una terminal que estaba en un escritorio, para luego decirle que abriera un video que estaba allí adentro. Paul usando la pantalla táctil hizo reproducir tal video. Allí veía una compilación de videos caseros que mostraban una ciudad siendo atacada por un grupo de Titanes, masacrando de forma indiscriminada a la población. Paul miraba indiferente, preguntando en un tono igual de indiferente:

-¿Y eso?

-Una grabación del planeta Shingashima. Aparentemente fue atacado.

-Déjame adivinar, nos culpan a nosotros.

-Si.

-Querido Lucky, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que fue un montaje?

Su indiferencia estaba condicionada por algo muy simple: cada cierto tiempo, aparecían grabaciones del ejército del IMC haciendo alguna crueldad. Unas eran sus soldados en un efecto inmediato o daño colateral de la guerra, otros montajes muy bien hechos por el PDT como propaganda para unir mas gente a su causa. Eran tan comunes que él ya había perdido interés en ellos. Pero Andrew, su amigo, aún estaba preocupado:

-Paul, no creo que sea un montaje. Es demasiado real.

-¿Acaso no ves lo lejos que han llegado los efectos especiales?

-No se qué pienses tu, pero yo tengo buen ojo para estas cosas, y estoy convencido de que no es un montaje.

-Lucky, es un montaje, y te diré por qué-. Y mostrando su pantalla con todas las actividades militares hechas por su brazo armado, le dijo:

-Tengo acceso a todos los brazos militares y máquinas importantes. Un crucero así con esa cantidad de Titanes no pudo haber hecho algo sin que yo me enterara. Aparte, no es solo informático. Tengo muchos agentes espiando distintas divisiones y grupos de militares propios para evitar alguna traición. No es real.

-Real o no, tienes que ver otra cosa-. Y entonces tomó la pantalla, volvió a poner el video y lo reprodujo en una parte en partícular. Allí desaceleró el video y lo colocó en pausa en la siguiente escena: un Titán de La Milicia (de los pocos que había) estaba abriendo el lugar donde debería estar el piloto enemigo, y en su lugar, lo que se veía, era una cabina vacía. Se lo hizo ver, pero Paul no lo tomaba en cuenta. Mas bien dijo:

-Es otra prueba de que es un montaje. No puede ser pilotado solo.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Estás insinuando de que el PDT tiene un proyecto de IA para controlar Titanes sin pilotos? Te recuerdo que contratamos a los mejores programadores para nosotros, en parte becándolos y dándoles beneficios con la ayuda de mi Fundación. Y uno de ellos precisamente estaba trabajando en una IA de esas características para nuestro ejército, pero recuerda que fue asesinado en un atentado hecho por unos simpatizantes del PDT, y el proyecto quedó inconcluso hasta que logramos encontrar un sucesor idóneo para continuar con el proyecto, el cual está lejos de terminar.

"Aparte, si de verdad el PDT había conseguido una IA así, ¿De verdad crees que perderían su tiempo atacando una ciudad neutral que para rematar, estaba dentro de su influencia? Habría atacado un puesto nuestro para ponerlo a prueba. ¿Un efecto propagandístico? Pérdida de tiempo, porque ahora los efectos de una situación así no son realmente fuertes, en parte por la mentalidad de la gente de ahora. Por eso suelen ser montajes y no reales, por no decir que los que lo hacen suelen estar desesperados".

Él entendía eso muy bien. La gente de La Frontera, de ambos bandos, estaba prácticamente amaestrada cuando presentaban una grabación o algo en desmedro de su bando, cerrándose completamente. Por ejemplo, cuando mostraron las noticias del atentado al científico mencionado anteriormente, los simpatizantes del PDT respondieron que era propaganda del IMC, que el medio en cuestión estaba siendo controlado por los auténticos terroristas que eran las Grandes Corporaciones, por mucho que fuese cierto, y una retórica similar. Así evitaban entrar en una fase de autocrítica, que tan poco les conviene a sus líderes en una guerra. Y actitudes similares se veía en los simpatizantes de IMC. Como siempre pensaba: "un hermoso caso de doble-pensar, planteado por George Orwell, que además, solo beneficia a los poderosos y a los jefes de los bandos, incluyéndome".

Paul Wolfgang sacó una botella de vodka negro, dos copas y las llenó. Ofreció una a su amigo, el cual aceptó y empezaron a beber, para luego decirle:

-Te recomiendo que te relajes. Aun en el peor de los casos, estamos en ventaja por sobre el PDT. Tampoco debemos preocuparnos por la opinión de la gente. La que está a nuestro favor está lo suficientemente cerrada para seguir con nosotros, y los simpatizantes del PDT lo mismo. Al final, todos están hechos para un ambiente belicoso con mucha fiebre de guerra. En parte la democracia tiene razón con la opinión del pueblo, pues a largo plazo, lo que ellos digan y pidan, por muy estúpido, disparatado y carente de juicio sea, se hará. Si quieren ambos bandos la guerra, que así sea. Y como habrás notado, los únicos que se benefician de esa situación son los que están en la punta de la pirámide, entre los que estamos nosotros.

Ambos bebieron lentamente, pero Andrew Luck no iba a torcer su brazo fácilmente. Le dijo:

-¿Y qué pasa con los trabajadores de nuestras fábricas e industrias? Muchos obreros se han pasado al PDT y no me gustaría que eso nos pasara.

Paul bebió un poco y le dijo:

-Si te das cuenta, muchos de ellos son trabajadores que vivían en malas condiciones. El PDT lo ven como una alternativa a su situación miserable. Sin embargo, eso no aplica aquí, pues me he encargado de que los nuestros reciban un sueldo más que decente. No solo trabajan mejor, sino que se mantienen leales a nosotros. Aparte, ten en cuenta lo siguiente: la ideología de Zeon Deikum apelaba a un espíritu de identidad, de pertenencia a La Frontera como una nación. Y no solo aquí, sino en otras colonias del Dominio Humano. No apelaban directamente a las clases sociales bajas como muchas otras, por tanto, solo debemos preocuparnos de que mínimo nos vean no solo como algo bueno, sino como necesario para La Frontera y nuestros trabajadores y los de otros lugares más no se rebelarán.

"Lucky" se daba cuenta que no estaba llegando a puerto, por lo que desistió, bebió lo último que le quedaba de vodka, se despidió y se retiró. Paul volvió a su trabajo y se topó con un problema en una cadena de producción de Titanes. Papeleo administrativo.

Horas mas tarde estaba en su hogar, revisando la información en la Red Internet de toda La Frontera, viendo las repercusiones del ataque al planeta Shingashima. Después de ver cómo muchos tildaban de montaje al mismo, así como otros seguían ladrando consignas anti PDT, no pudo resistir el pensar: "lo sabía".

Al otro lado de La Frontera estaba el sistema Tomino, nombrado así en honor a un antiguo director de Ciencia Ficción. Fue aquí dónde se instaló el Centro de Mando Central del PDT, en un Cilindro que ha estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo, y que ha estado alejado de la influencia del IMC, siendo esto último la razón por la cual se establecieron aquí. Sin embargo, y debido al crecimiento del PDT, se ha empezado a colonizar el sistema al cual estaba acoplado, nombrádolo Zeon en honor al fundador del PDT. Allí se establecieron muchos de los miembros y brazos militares de La Milicia, excepto por uno, que seguía viviendo en el Cilindro en órbita.

La Familia Zabi había convertido al cilindro en su centro de mando, desde mucho antes de volverse los principales colaboradores de Zeon Zum Deikum. Una familia de inmigrantes proscritos de La Tierra, al igual que muchos otros, vieron en La Frontera una nueva oportunidad. Comenzaron como un grupo de comerciantes, tanto de objetos legales como ilegales. Al principio cooperaban con el IMC, obteniendo gran poder, pero luego del explosivo crecimiento del primero, vieron cómo ellos quedaban en segundo plano. Nunca consiguieron llegar al extremo de ser una compañía que estuviera en todo el Dominio Humano, quedando solo relegada a La Frontera. Esto, lejos de ser desventajoso, terminó siendo decisivo cuando ofrecieron su ayuda a Zeon, debido a que él pregronaba el rechazo a las compañías transterritoriales, como el IMC.

La Familia Zabi en este punto estaba compuesta por varios miembros. El patriarca Degwin Sodo Zabi; y varios hijos. Kycilia Zabi, la mayor, Dozle Zabi, el principal líder militar de la familia, Gihren Zabi, portador de un gran don de la oratoria, aprendida del mismo fundador del PDT; y el menor, Garma Zabi. Este último ya estaba en la Academia Militar de La Milicia dirigida por la misma familia.

Ese día estaban reunidos porque iban a recibir a un importante soldado de La Milicia que venía a tratar unos temas. El soldado en cuestión era conocido como MacAllan, un renegado del IMC muy conocido por haberse amotinado en un crucero clase Odissey, huyendo después con él. Todo un logro, porque gracias a eso, La Milicia pudo conseguir buena parte de la tecnología del IMC, y así, nivelar las tornas entre ambos. Era de ese tipo de soldado que era impopular entre los Altos Mandos, pero muy populares entre los los soldados promedios. Razón por la cual siempre se ha mantenido entre las ramas más independientes de este, en la cual formó su propio grupo llamado Los Merodeadores de La Milicia.

Ahora mismo iba camino al cilindro respectivo. Debido a las reglas de los Zabi, los que querían ir a este tenían que primero ir al planeta Zeon y después viajar a su destino. No iba solo, pues iba acompañado de dos grandes compañeros: Bish y Sarah, con quienes además, había fundado Los Merodeadores. Ninguno de ellos había visitado un Cilindro en su vida, por lo que estaban un poco expectantes con lo que iban a ver. La nave ya venía viajando desde el planeta hacia dónde estaba. La vieron acercarse lentamente. Basado en los Cilindros de O'Neill pensados en el Siglo XX, era un cilindro que serviría para crear un micromundo en que habitar. En base a antiguas historias de Ciencia Ficción, estaba colocado en un punto de Lagrange, que en un sistema orbital gravitatorio entre dos cuerpos, son los lugares donde un tercer cuerpo quedaría quieto.

La nave finalmente entró en un espaciopuerto colocado en un extremo del cilindro. Bajaron de la nave y fueron guiados por un soldado que vestía un uniforme bien elegante, algo que los incomodó un poco. Sabían que los Zabi amaban los uniformes "retro", es decir, uniformes que parecen sacados del siglo XIX, con sus adornos y colores respectivos. Algo que contrastaba mucho con sus ropas mas austeras, modestas, incluso gastadas.

Finalmente salieron de un sector cerrado y salieron al "aire libre", y su mente quedó descolocada: estaban dentro de un cilindro gigante que se perdía a la distancia. Estaban en una franja verde que se extendía desde sus pies hacia el horizonte y sobre ellos, diagonalmente hacia la derecha y la izquierda, había otras dos franjas de tierra que se extendía hacia lo lejos. Entre esas tres franjas, había grandes franjas vacías que en realidad estaban cerradas con un plástico resistente por el que podían ver una especie de cielo. Quedaron un impresionados con su visión, algo que su guía les hizo notar:

-¿Primera vez en un cilindro?

MacAllan respondió:

-Si.

-Es normal. Una visión muy rara para los que nunca han visto uno. Parece un mundo de sueños, pero es real. Síganmente, por favor.

Los llevó hacia un automóvil antigravitatorio. Mientras Bish y Sarah iban atrás, MacAllan iba de coopiloto y su guía conducía. El vehículo se elevó y empezó su viaje. A medida que avanzaban, podían ver debajo de ellos una serie de casas y edificios pequeños, así como la gente que vivía en ellos. El guía les iba contando que en estos cilindros es prácticamente imposible poder construir una gran ciudad en toda regla, y solo podían construir lo que parecían ser suburbios. Fue por eso que se empezó a colonizar el planeta Zeon, para poder construir una capital en toda regla. Solo la familia Zabi se había quedado a vivir aquí, pues tenían toda una vida habitando este lugar.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a un gran edifcio blanco de un estilo que no pudieron identificar. Mas que un edificio, parecía una mansión o un palacio bien cuidado, cosa que molestó hasta cierto punto al grupo. Se bajaron del vehículo junto al guía, y entraron a la mansión. Realmente no solo estaba bien cuidado, sino también bien ornamentado. Tal y como pensaban, la familia Zabi tenía un gran gusto por lo clásico: grandes estatuas que aparentaban ser de mármol, mobiliario muy decoradamente diseñado, cuadros en marcos dorados con un estilo de pintura antigua, entre otras cosas que parecían ser de otra época.

Avanzaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía ser un salón, con una tarima en un extremo. El guía los dejó allí, se retiro y entonces ellos entraron. El lugar estaba también decorado de forma clásica. La madre y los hijos estaban en el centro, sentados alrededor de una mesa, mientras que el patriarca, Degwin estaba sentado en la tarima, en una especie de sillón-trono, mirando hacia la puerta del salón. Cuando se acercaron, Gihren Zabi se acercó y los saludó:

-Bienvenidos Merodeadores. Es un placer conocerles.

MacAllan dijo:

-Igualmente señor Zabi.

-Conocer al valiente soldado que fue capaz no solo de rebelarse contra el IMC, sino también de robar su crucero y poder obtener tecnología y conocimientos de nuestros enemigos es un gran honor. Gracias a usted pudimos mantener estable el conflicto. Y dígame, ¿quiénes son sus acompañantes?

MacAllan presentó a la mujer que la acompañaba:

-Ella es Sarah. Trabajaba en la inteligencia del PDT antes de unirse a los Merodeadores.

Dozle se le acercó:

-Así que ella es Sarah. Estás en la lista negra del IMC, así como una de las, entre comillas, terroristas más buscadas. Un largo historial de ataques exitosos. Un gusto conocerla.

Ella respondió:

-Gracias señor.

MacAllan si dirigió a su otro acompañante:

-Y el es Bish, la abreviatura de Bishamon, el dios de los guerreros de los Siete Dioses Japoneses de la Fortuna. Un experto en informática. El IMC lo estafó y terminó trabajando para nosotros. Ha pirateado y hackeado muchos sistemas del enemigo, así como dar asistencia táctica a nuestros hombres en tierra. Un gran soldado.

Gihren lo saludó, repitiendo las formalidades.

Kycilia entonces se acercó y los saludó. Les dijo que se acercaran a la tarima dónde estaba el patriarca de la familia para poder conversar sobre lo que los había convocado. Ella les dijo:

-Lamentablemente mi esposo está muy viejo y no puede moverse mucho. Lo colocamos en una tarima para poder ayudarlo de alguna manera. Pero no importa, pues ha hecho mucho por el PDT: ayudó a fundarlo con la ayuda de nuestro gran líder Zeon, y fue uno de sus principales colaboradores.

Todo el grupo se acercó dónde estaba él. Gihren fue el primero en dirigir la palabra:

-Bien señores, los Merodeadores tienen algo muy importante que conversar relacionado con La Milicia. ¿De qué trata, señores?

MacAllan comenzó:

-Bueno, entre los diversos grupos de milicias ha surgido el rumor de que piensan unificar la Milicia en un solo gran ejército con una sola cabeza al mando.

Dozle dijo:

-Vaya la forma en que se propagan los rumores sin que se confirmen.

Kycilia continuó:

-Pero hay algo de cierto. Hace un tiempo los grandes jefes de los grupos de milicianos nos reunimos a discutir el tema. Pero para que se calmen, no se ha llegado a ningún acuerdo en concreto. Lo que no significa que en el futuro eso no pase.

Sarah intervino:

-Si se reunieron los mas grandes cabecillas, ¿entonces por qué MacAllan no fue invitado?

El aludido la detuvo:

-Sarah, por favor. Tu sabes que yo no soy de los superiores. Yo tengo superiores, y ellos fueron a esa reunión.

Bish dijo:

-Sin embargo, creo entender la manzana de la discordia de este asunto. El punto es el siguiente. Siempre se ha reconocido que lo que más destaca a La Milicia es su diversidad y su carencia de mando central, dando a entender su característica de voluntarios que se unieron en pos de una causa común. Esto se ve especialmente en la Milicia Confederada, que prácticamente votan a sus superiores y las decisiones que toman. No se dirigen como soldados, oficial u señor, sino como compañeros, camaradas. Pero por otro lado, entiendo las críticas hacia ese sistema y su necesidad de reformarlo. La carencia de un mando central complica el ponerse de acuerdo y por tanto, coordinar efectivamente los ataques contra el IMC. Por otro lado, también podría ayudar a limpiar La Milicia de algunos… aprovechados. Somos un ejército de valientes levantados contra el régimen, pero igualmente hay entre nosotros algunas… personas de dudable reputación que pareciera estar perjudicándonos más que ayudándonos. Un sistema jerarquizado podría ayudar a acabar con ellos.

Sarah volvió a intervenir:

-O a ayudarlos en sus planes.

Bish la miró como recriminándola. No querían problemas con la familia Zabi. Simplemente querían entregarles la mejor visión posible de la situación para tomar una mejor decisión. Algunos no confiaban ellos (como Sarah), pero Bish y MacAllan pensaban que si Zeon Zum Deikum los había elegido como sus continuadores, así como entregarles toda su confianza, era por algo, quizás no por compartir sus idealismo, pero si por su toma de decisiones. "Y no importa por dónde lo veamos, una buena decisión de los superiores en este caso, a la larga, nos beneficiará a todos".

Estaban en esto, cuando un grupo de uniformados entró corriendo al salón. Venían corriendo con papeles y pendrives a entregárselos a los Zabi. Los Merodeadores miraron curiosos y expectantes. Gihren tomó un mando y encendió una pantalla gigante que estaba en la pared a la derecha de Degwin. En ella empezó a reproducirse imágenes caseras del ataque a Shingashima, la misma estaba viendo Paul Wolfgang al otro lado de La Frontera. Mostraban como los Titanes del IMC atacaban sin cuartel a civiles y militares por igual. La visión dejó impresionados a muchos, pues no esperaban ver algo de este calibre. Solo Sarah pareció descomponerse, cosa que Bish captó y corrió a abrazarla. Cuando la grabación terminó, la habitación estaba en silencio. MacAllan fue el primero en hablar:

-Parece que el IMC ha subido la apuesta, atacando el sistema María. Esto significa que será necesario un cambio de planes en nuestra estrategia-. Y mirando de reojo a Sarah, dijo:

-Nos tendremos que retirar, señores. Gracias por su atención, pero será para otra ocasión. Esperemos que nuestras palabras sean escuchadas.

Y entonces sin ninguna ceremonia, más que el darle la mano a Gihren Zabi, se despidieron y se retiraron. Cuando ya estaban fuera del cuarto, fue el turno de MacAllan de sostener a Sarah. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Sarah por su parte, había tenido un mal rato. Ver la forma en que los Titanes atacaban de esa forma a los civiles le había afectado, pues había abierto una herida que creía cerrada, el día en que se convenció que el IMC era una peste.

Sucedió hace muchos años, cuando Sarah era una niña. Ella vivía en el planeta Kalgan junto con su madre, hermano y tres tíos. No tenía padre. Ella estaba tranquilamente jugando con el su hermano menor en el jardín de su hogar, un tranquilo suburbio de una gran ciudad, cuando vio acercarse a unos hombres con uniforme y amortiguadores de balas. Iban desarmados. Se acercaron a la joven y le preguntó:

-Buscamos a tu madre o algún mayor a cargo. ¿Está en casa?

Ella y su hermano entraron a buscarla, y le dijeron que unas personas, aparentemente policías, querían hablar con ella. Ella se preocupó, por lo que llamó a sus tres hermanos. Dos de ellos salieron con ella a hablar con los uniformados, mientras que le tercero se quedó a acompañar a los menores. Jugaron un rato a pillarse dentro de la casa, hasta que su madre entró. Fueron a verla y la encontraron pálida, mientras que sus tíos estaban muy serios. Los mandaron a sus cuartos, mientras que los mayores se quedaron a conversar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de los menores era tal, que no aguantaron las ganas de escuchar sin que los encontraran. No quisieron correr muchos riesgos, por lo que no pudieron entender la conversación. Solo pudieron captar una parte: "no me moveré de aquí". Algo que al principio Sarah interpretó literal, pero en realidad se refería a otra cosa.

El IMC estaba informando de que el planeta tenía que ser evacuado porque habían descubierto importantes yacimientos de minerales debajo del planeta. Como este mundo había sido uno de los primeros en ser colonizados, no se habían percatado de ese detalle, y solo se había convertido en un lugar turístico-residencial por su exótica biósfera. Y no solo eso. La madre de Sarah era una de las personas más importantes del planeta porque era descendiente de una de las primeras familias colonizadoras. Hubieron muchas reuniones (que los menores espiaron con poco éxito) entre ella y las otras familias de los primeros colonos. Una en particular fue así. La madre de Sarah comenzó:

-Ni por las buenas o las malas me moveré de aquí. Nuestros ancestros vinieron aquí a empezar de nuevo, a hacer de este lugar su nuevo hogar. Y no nos moverán porque unos vendidos me dirán que hacer.

Uno de los participantes dijo:

-Yo pensé que el gobierno nos apoyaría. Él mismo redactó y aprobó esa ley que protege sistemas de valor histórico como este.

La madre respondió:

-Es el IMC. Tiene comprados a los del gobierno para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Pasó el tiempo y el día del traslado se hacía inminente. Buena parte de los habitantes (sino es que casi todos) decidieron quedarse en su sistema. Los que no iban haciendo maletas y se estaban marchando. Cuando se acercaba el día, se envió un mensaje por toda la red del planeta, diciendo que tenían que irse, o sino, los sacarían a la fuerza. Sarah y su hermano no entendían lo que pasaba. Su madre solo decía que no pasaba nada. Que ellos se quedarían a vivir aquí. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, ella recibió la visita de un amigo que terminó discutiendo con ella:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta de dejar aquí a tus hijos?

-Son mis hijos y yo decidiré que hacer con ellos. Es mi decisión.

-Y una muy mala decisión debo decir. ¿Cómo puedes hacerles esto? Sabes perfectamente lo que hará el IMC mañana. ¿Cómo puedes exponerlos a eso? Entiendo que tú te quieras quedar, pero ellos tienen toda una vida por delante como para… malgastarla de esta manera.

-No será en vano. Ellos se volverán mártires conmigo y los otros habitantes. Aparte, si se van, posiblemente olviden todo esto y no quiero eso.

-No. Tú estás mal. No solo piensas de forma errada, sino que además denotas una gran falta de confianza hacia tus hijos, cosa que viniendo de una madre como tú…

-¡Lárgo de mi casa, traidor! ¡AHORA!

En esta ocasión, sus hijos escucharon perfectamente. Cuando ella fue a verlos, tenían cara de asustados. Ella solo los consolaba diciendo: "Todo estará bien. Estoy con ustedes".

Al día siguiente, ambos hermanos se despertaron con el ruido de estruendos y explosiones fuertes. Todo eso los asustó del miedo, y el menor empezó a llorar. Sarah intentó mantener la compostura, salió de su cama y sacó a su hermano de ella. Afuera personas gritaban, mientras que desde la ventana veían humaredas desde algunos lugares, así como algunos Titanes armados que atacaban prácticamente cualquier cosa. Ambos salieron del cuarto, mientras ella gritaba:

-Mamá, ¿dónde estás?

Y ella le respondía:

-Bajen hijos. Aquí estarán a salvo.

Ambos bajaron la escalera con cuidado, mientras retumbaba toda la casa con explosiones. Sin embargo, en los últimos escalones, Sarah tropezó, hiriéndose la pierna de tal forma que no pudo levantarse. Su hermano, en cambio, llorando y asustado, corrió hacia su madre, mientras Sarah se quedaba atrás. Lo último que vio ella al mirar dónde estaban su madre y hermano fue un derrumbe y una explosión, para luego quedar todo negro.

Sarah no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Solo notaba como un grupo de soldados, con el mismo uniforme de los que la habían visitado hace un mes, intentaban sacarla sin moverla mucho de entre los escombros de lo que antes era su casa. Uno de ellos, era de hecho el hombre con el que su madre había discutido el día anterior, el cual gritaba a los soldados presentes:

-¡Está viva! ¡Rápido, traslado médico de emergencia!

Mientras el transbordador médico llegaba, ella lo miraba e intentó preguntarle:

-Mi madre… mi hermano, ¿dónde…?

Y fue callada rápidamente por su salvador:

-No hables. No hagas esfuerzos. Puede hacerte mal. Paciencia, te salvaremos.

Mientras llegaba, con algunos compañeros trataba de limpiar con algún desinfectante que tenía los cortes y heridas (algunas profundas) de Sarah, tanto en su cara como en el resto de su cuerpo. Finalmente llegó esa ambulancia, bajaron una camilla, la subieron e inmovilizaron rápidamente, le pusieron una mascarilla respiradora, la subieron al mismo y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Ver la forma despiadada en que el IMC había atacado Shingashima le había recordado ese pasaje de su vida, el cual marcaría sus lealtades en el futuro. No aguantó más y vomitó en el piso. MacAllan y Bish se alejaron para evitar que les llegara lo expulsado, mientras algunos guardias corrían a socorrerla. Sus acompañantes decidieron que cuanto antes se llegaran a su nave, antes podrían atenderla de buena manera.

En la mansión Zabi, Kycilia leía en secreto unos informes que le habían entregado. Sonrió y dijo a sí misma:

-Así que aquí está Casval Deikum. A proceder con lo planeado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, se joden. Nah, es broma. Lo primero es que si, muchas de las cosas que uso para ambientar este conflicto están basados en la vida real. ¿Que si estoy a favor o en contra de algunas de esas ideas? No necesariamente, solo las uso para hacer este conflicto mas... "realista", o que la gente consiga mejor afinidad con la misma, como el rechazo a las Grandes Corporaciones y empresas, la lucha entre regionalismos/nacionalismos contra un sistema globalizado, por citar algunas de ellas. Además, aprovecho de agregar mis propias ideas. Lo único que yo criticaría es esa actitud que Paul Wolfgang menciona sobre las personas comunes cerradas repitiendo retóricas sin ponerse a pensar en ellos o no ser autocríticos. Las continuas críticas a Estados Unidos y la Union Europea en esa linea, gracias a la Crisis de Ucrania (una de mis inspiraciones), en paralelo a unas lamidas de huevos a Putin y Rusia, los "debates" entre Capitalismo contra Comunismo (especialmente en la Guerra Fría), Anarquismo o Fascismo, entre otros ejemplos son evidencia de esto, aunque claro, esta actitud no es cosa nueva en la historia. _

_Otro conflicto en que me inspiro es en la Guerra Civil Española.  
_

_Dejen comentarios para saber qué tal estoy, por favor._

_Nota: los nombres de los líderes del IMC están basados en algunos de los hombres mas ricos (vivos o muertos) recientes de mi país Chile. Quizás los identifiquen._


End file.
